Keeping Promises
by Sakaki's Little Sis1
Summary: All Mokuba asked of Seto was to come to his open house at school but his meetings got in the way....can he make it up to his little brother? 'He's always doing this...' Mokuba thought as he sat alone on the couch, waiting for his brother. Oneshot.


Disclaimer: I don't own YuGiOh.

A/N: This is my first try at a Mokuba and Seto fluff but I'll do my best.

IIIII

"Seto?"

"Hm?" After hearing the gentle voice of his younger brother, he looked up from his lab top. "Yes, Mokuba?"

"I was wondering... well, tomorrow there an open house for my grade... I was hoping that you would want to go?" he suggested, kind of tense as he walked into the room that seemed a bit dead with no sound whatsoever, just their voices ringing through out the room.

The elder boy looked at his schedule, seeing that he had a meeting at six with another company.

"What time does it open?"

"It's from 7-9:30!" He chirped with some optimism in his voice.

"I think I could make it. I have a meeting at six, but I don't think it'll take that long. We might get there later then 7 but I'll do my best," Seto said.

Mokuba's eyes glowed with happiness. "Cool, Seto! So do you want to meet me here then we ride a limo there or do you want me to walk and meet you there?"

"I think you should stay here and wait," He replied.

Mokuba nodded with keeping in mind that he should do what Seto would want, because if they did that it would most likely turn out in a good way. The small boy let his big brother turn back to his work and practically skipped down the hallway.

_Tomorrow's going to be great! I can't wait to show Seto around my school!_

IIIII

_Come on Setoooo! _Mokuba's eyes glanced up at the clock. It was five to seven already. _Well he did say that we might not make it by seven... calm down... calm down... _he took in a breath and exhaled, getting relaxed. _Seto would never ditch me!_

_Atleast I hope not._

IIIII

Seto, as Mokuba was doing, kept glancing up at the clock. Now it happened to be seven fifteen. How long did this meeting have to last? It wasn't like it was a life and death situation here. Just some new enhancements to the building and where they should put new buildings to make a larger empire.

The teen kept a stern face though his eyes betrayed him. The rest of the suits knew that if Seto Kaiba was displeased with something then everyone would know about it. He tapped his fingers roughly on the marble table making the man talking fasten up his chatter that Seto really wasn't paying attention to. Why was he attending this meeting? He hadn't said but a few words for the whole hour and a half he had been there!

Great. Now it was seven thirty.

No matter. There was still two hours left in the agenda. They could make it on time.

IIIII

Eight o' clock came around and Mokuba forgot about just staring aimlessly out the window hoping that Seto's limo would pull up and he would merrily hop out and drive off into the sunset to a happy, great night. He went off into the kitchen to get something to drink and to start himself some supper. Sure, he could ask a maid or servant too, but that's how down he was. He forgot that he could do so.

Seto always did this. Promising things, breaking them to pieces, then not even giving a sincere apology. He knew no difference between client and his own family it seemed. He always had that stone cold face no matter who he talked to. Sometimes Mokuba wondered what it would be like to have a normal family, with a mom and a dad, and a dog or a bird as a pet, having family meals around the table talking about their days, and having a family night where they go out to the movies or play games together.

That was all a fantasy. Nobody's family was actually like that. TV had betrayed Mokuba. Stupid fake sitcom families on TV pretending to be so perfect.

His life was far from that. All he had to keep him company were some maids and servants that scattered about, rarely taking time to ask why Mokuba looked so downhearted. Even Seto wouldn't ask. So the eleven year old was left to himself, listening to music and clicking away on the Internet as the hours slowly passed by.

Seemed like this was not different from any other day. Why should it be? This was Seto. He was busy. Mokuba assumed he would have to deal with it at some point or another so why not just take in a deep breath and realize that work is more important to his older brother then talking to humans?

Mokuba stirred the hot water slowly and added the hot dogs wishing that they were done now. He was starving!

IIIII

8:20...

_Darnit all... this is just beginning to annoy me. Now we have to talk about how many stories to each building? Come on!_ Seto thought, his frown turning even deeper with each passing second.

_I could just walk out_, he added. _Then again that would be unprofessional and they would hold it against me. There could be other open houses. Maybe next year. It is only 8:20 so we could make it..._

IIIII

When it became 9:00 Mokuba gave up on the wish of going somewhere important with his big brother. With his hot dogs digested and soda slurped down he curled up on the couch and yawned. He would wait for Seto for a couple more minutes and then go to sleep...

IIIII

10:00

_Man that was longer then it needed to be._

Seto gathered up his apologies as he entered the Kaiba estate. He saw that in the lounge Mokuba was wrapped up on the sofa, his backpack by the end of the couch, and on the coffee table an empty soda can and a plate with only crumbs on it. It seemed that he would first take Mokuba up to bed and offer an apology in the morning.

He kneeled down next to his younger brother and shook his shoulder lightly and said, "Mokuba? Mokuba, wake up, it's time for bed. It's 10:00."

The boy was still deep in sleep when he murmured, "Seto...come on...don't walk...mmm...away...I'm sorry..." He stirred a bit and laid on his back, "Keep your promise..." he sniffled out, opening his eyes full of grief. He didn't know that Seto was there when he said, "I guess Seto broke another promise."

Ouch. That hurt Seto's pride...

"Kid?" Seto said sitting next to him.

Sleep still glazing his eyes he looked up to see his big brother standing there. "Oh... sorry Seto. I fell asleep."

"Don't apologize. Now let's get to bed. You have school tomorrow..."

"No. Tomorrow's Saturday," Mokuba yawned as he sat up, taking his brother's hand as he was guided down the hallway and upstairs.

Seto nodded and opened Mokuba's door. "Hey, Mokuba..."

The young boy looked up at the elder Kaiba. "Yeah?" He rubbed his eye cutely.

He was going to ask if Mokuba really meant what he said in his sleep but most likely he didn't remember. Seto shook his head and let Mokuba fall asleep on his bed. The brown haired teen knew he should do something to make it up to Mokuba but what?

He let his head rest on it as he went to his room for a good nights sleep.

IIIII

Mokuba woke up the next morning with Seto's face in his. He was startled for a moment, jerking up, but he sighed. "You scared me, Seto..."

"It's noon now. Time to get up."

"Why? I should sleep in. It's Saturday... besides, you have **_work_** to do," Mokuba almost spat out the word 'work' as if it were venomous.

"I guess I deserved that," he said more to himself. "I did want to apologize for not taking you last night to your open house. It was wrong of me to keep you waiting like that. I shouldn't make promises I can't keep."

Mokuba was ready to say "DUH" but held it back.

"It's alright."

"No, it's not."

"I should be able to decide if it's right or not!"

"Mokuba, I could stab you and you would say 'No, I'm fine!' only because I'm your big brother," Seto pointed out.

"Guess you're right," he said a bit shyly. "I just want to sound annoying. You're busy with things. I don't want to get yelled at for trying to butt in."

"...Why would I yell at you?" Stupid question. He knew that. He did sometimes yell at Mokuba on stressful days but he hoped that Mokuba didn't take it seriously.

"Nevermind. Can I just go back to sleep?"

"But I have a surprise for you though," He said with a smirk.

Mokuba nearly jumped out of his bed when he heard the word 'surprise'. He loved surprises! "Really Seto? You mean it?"

Seto nodded. "It still might not be open house but I'm sure we can have fun on the playground, right?"

Mokuba tried to imagine Seto playing on a jungle gym, or going down a slide. It was quite amusing really. He nodded and hugged his brother with Seto didn't really expect but enjoyed.

IIIII

"Yeeeaaahhh!" Mokuba cheered as he went as high as he had ever gone on a swing, with Seto pushing him from behind. He without warning let go and jumped off with his arms flailing in the wind as he fell face first into the sand box which was really his destination.

"Mokuba!" Seto sounded a bit upset and went over to his brother, setting him on his feet. "You alright, kid? Don't tell me that was on purpose because our family is not that dumb."

"I was aiming for the sandbox. I do it all the time!"

"You know, that's very alarming," Seto droned. "What if you hit your head on one of the boards that hold the sand in the sandbox, hm? You could split your head open."

"I've never done it."

"Well it's a possibility."

"What time is it?" Mokuba asked.

Seto looked at his watch and answered, "1:30."

"I'm hungry! Let's go slide down the slide one more time then go for lunch, okay?" Mokuba asked excitedly leading Seto by the hand to the slide.

Seto couldn't have imagined a better way to spend an afternoon.

IIIII

Yeah, a short little fluffy one shot that came to me in the middle of the night. I hope that everyone likes it! Please review!


End file.
